A Date Gone Wrong
by John Monroe
Summary: The Undertaker has been divorced from his first wife, Jodi, for about three or four months. He decides to date this woman he just met. But, as of late, there has been a woman killing her dates after going out with them. This can't Taker's date! Can it?


NOTE: I know you're probably thinking that Undertaker has been divorced from Jodi for years now. And he has, but this story is set during the time in which he had just divorced Jodi. I know that most of probably know this, but just in case some of you don't, the Undertaker is known by his real name in this story. That being, Mark Calaway. Thanks, and here's the story:

"Remember to be at my house at seven o'clock", said Kimberly.

She had told Lewis this already probably thirty times. He was starting to get annoyed. Mark hadn't been on a date since before he and Jodi were married. He had been divorced from her for about four months now, so he figured it was about time to see other people. That's when he came across Kimberly. She was probably the most popular woman in the community. She had already had at least a dozen dates in the last month. As a matter of fact, she was always on dates.

"Okay", said Mark, "bye."

He then hung up the phone. Although Mark was excited about going out on this date, he was rather concerned. Some woman was going out with people and then slashing up her dates. Two men were found dead and one had been reported missing, but the killer couldn't be Kimberly. Could it?

Mark's next-door neighbor, Dorothy, called his house at about three o'clock that afternoon. She had been pestering him for the last three months. She had a crush on Mark. However, Mark didn't have such feelings for her. She was just a friend to him. She then asked him if he wanted to go to the movies with her tonight.

"Dorothy, I'm on a date tonight.", said Mark. He knew it would offend her. However, he would have lied if he had to.

"You're going out with that trashy slut, aren't you?", asked Dorothy as she began to get upset. She hated Kimberly. When they were in high school Kimberly was always bullying her around and calling her names. Names that would stick in Dorothy's mind forever.

"She isn't trash!", exclaimed Mark.

"Mark, you shouldn't go out with her", cried Dorothy, "because the last three men she has went out with have never been seen again!"

Mark then became frightened. Dorothy is actually starting to make sense, thought Mark. Is Kimberly the slasher?

"If you're not going to go out with me, please go out with someone other than Kimberly.", said Dorothy.

"Thanks Dorothy", said Lewis, "and goodbye."

Mark had to come up with an excuse. He thought he could tell her he had the flu or diarrhea, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. Before long it was thirty minutes past six o'clock, but then he got it. He could tell her his sister, who lived about ninety miles away was in labor.

Mark was drinking some milk when the doorbell rang. He went to the door. To his shock, it was Kimberly.

"I decided to come to your house.", said Kimberly. "Let's leave now and go to the restaurant."

Before Mark could tell her the excuse, she pulled him out to her car. He started to tell her, but she covered his mouth.

"Save the words, baby", Kimberly said gently.

He attempted once more, but again her hand engulfed his mouth. He then realized it was useless. I'm on a date with a killer, thought Mark.

Later on the night, while they were at a restaurant, Mark began to tremble. He was deeply in fear. He lied to her and told he had sinus trouble, but that didn't work.

"I've got some sinus pills in my purse.", said Kimberly.

Mark soon realized that there was no way to get away from her alive. He just decided to go with the flow and hope not to get slaughtered. For dinner, Kimberly ordered the Chicken Salad Delight. Lewis just ordered a burger.

"A hamburger!", exclaimed Kimberly. "That's old-fashioned."

She then began to rub his chest with her hands. Mark, although afraid, did enjoy it. She then to turned back to her bowl of chicken salad and starting to chow again.

"I love old-fashioned men and, come to think about it, my last date was one of old-fashion."

That's when Mark was became terrorized and suggested on leaving. Kimberly agreed and they both went to her car.

"I'll drive." said Mark. He wanted to drive because he just knew she was going to take out in some deep forest and kill him just like she did those other three. He assumed that the missing was killed just like the others.

"No, you're sick... remember.", said Kimberly.

He tried to reason with her, yet again she won the argument. He then decided to permanently give up. It was impossible to win against her. They then hit the road, however, Kimberly decided to take a shortcut home. Mark agreed because he was ready to get home, but worried when he found out the shortcut was through a long stretch of dark woods.

Kimberly soon began to talk about how much of a great day they had at the restaurant. She suggested that they do it again. Lewis, knowing he wouldn't go with her anywhere again, agreed anyhow. For some reason, Kimberly stopped the car. Mark then could feel his heart beating in his chest. She then put her hand on his knee and kissed him. As Mark was about to shove her off, he heard the windshield glass bust. They both turned to see to what it was. Someone, wearing a black ski mask and black jacket, had busted the glass with an extremely sharp sphere. The person then tried to stab Mark, but Kimberly kicked the sphere out of the way. They then both got out of the car and ran. The person, however, sprinted after them. The person tried to once again stab Mark, but he abruptly moved. The person tried yet again. This time they scraped Mark's shoulder. They then threw the sphere on the ground and pulled out a knife. Mark was lying on the ground, shouting in agony. Just before the person was going to try to stab Mark, Kimberly picked up the sphere. Although she tried to slash the stalker, the person backhanded Kimberly. Mark then grabbed the knife out of the person's hand and punctured them in the neck. Whoever it was then fell to the ground .

"I told you not to come", the person said in a last gasp.

Mark pulled the mask off and it was Dorothy. She was the one who slashed all of those other men up. Dorothy did this because they rejected her and accepted Kimberly, her high school rival.

The next day, local authorities searched Dorothy's home. They found a black journal that contained the names of the missing and slaughtered men. Apparently, Dorothy killed the men after their date with Kimberly. She was trying to frame her, but soon found out that it wasn't working then tried to just take out Kimberly. Those names were crossed, but up under those names were Mark Calaway and Kimberly Johnson. Dorothy wanted to kill Lewis, because he turned her down, and Kimberly because she stole all of the men she liked and bullied her in school.

About a month later, Mark was asked by another woman if he wanted to go out on a date. Mark told her wanted to recover from the ordeal for a while and try later on.


End file.
